


Miserable Together

by awgaskarth0805



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 20:09:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21142472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awgaskarth0805/pseuds/awgaskarth0805
Summary: After taking care of Jack for a couple of days, Alex catches his stomach flu, causing them to be sick and miserable at the same time.





	Miserable Together

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from Tumblr!

When Alex woke up to a pounding headache, sore throat, chills, even though he was covered in sweat, and upset stomach, he swore then and there that he could’ve killed his boyfriend, Jack. Two days before, Jack had come down with the stomach flu, and had been extremely miserable ever since. He hardly got off of their couch, unless he had to get sick, which was actually quite often.   
Alex rolled over to look at his clock and saw that it was a little after ten in the morning, and he knew that he had to force himself to get up. Not only did he want to check on Jack, but he knew that he probably needed to get some medicine for the two of them. His body ached as he went to stand, making him groan. His chills were stronger now that he wasn’t wrapped up in bed, so he grabbed a throw blanket and wrapped it around his shoulders, hugging himself tightly. After a deep breath, he started to walk towards the living room.   
Since the back of the couch faced the entrance of the room, Alex wasn’t sure if Jack was even awake yet. He tried to walk over to his boyfriend quietly, but he suddenly broke into a coughing fit. He sat himself down on the couch and doubled over as the fit continued. It didn’t take long for this to stir Jack awake. He rubbed his eyes, then saw his boyfriend coughing his lungs out. Jack wanted to help, he wanted to rub Alex’s back until he was okay, but he was so achy that just sitting up was painful. He continued to try and sit up comfortably until Alex finally stopped.  
“Alex, you sound terrible,” Jack said in a raspy voice.   
“I feel like shit,” Alex replied. He pulled his legs into his chest, desperate for warmth.  
“I got you sick, didn’t I?” Jack asked, sounding guilty.  
“What do you think?” Alex asked back in a sarcastic tone. He sneezed a couple of times, then used his sleeve to wipe his nose.  
“I’m so sorry, I feel really bad now,” Jack said, looking down.  
“Don’t beat yourself up over it,” Alex said, trying to assure Jack.  
“I wish you distanced yourself from me or something, I really didn’t want you to catch this,” Jack continued.  
“Don’t be ridiculous, Jack. You’re my boyfriend, do you really think that I’d leave you to fend for yourself, as sick as you’ve been?” Alex asked.  
“That’s true. And, I guess it’s technically not totally my fault, it’s your shitty immune system,” Jack replied with a sneeze.  
“Hey now, everyone shits on my immune system, and it’s really not as terrible as everyone makes it out to be,” Alex defended.  
“Alex, you get the flu at least once a year, and you get more colds and fevers than anyone else I’ve ever met in my life,” Jack countered.  
“You kind of have a point there, but fuck off. I guess we should probably take some medicine,” Alex replied. He slowly rose to his feet and started to shiver more.  
“Woah, are you shaking?” Jack asked, sounding concerned.  
“Yeah, I’m pretty cold. These chills are absolutely terrible,” Alex replied.  
“Do you want to stay here and be warm? I can try to get it,” Jack suggested.  
“You can’t even sit up. I’ll be okay for a couple minutes,” Alex replied before walking into the kitchen. Jack heard Alex break into another coughing fit in the kitchen and wished that he could do something to help. Alex had taken such good care of him over the last two days, and he wasn’t sure what he was more bummed about; the fact that there was no way Alex could continue taking care of him like that, since he was really sick himself, or that Jack was too sick to reciprocate what Alex had done for him. A couple minutes later, Alex came back with two water bottles and an assortment of medicines.   
“Okay, we have cough medicine, fever reducers, and I brought you some pain relief,” Alex said, handing Jack everything. Jack sat up just enough to take everything and drink a big sip of his water. Alex took everything that he’d gotten for himself, then sat back down on the couch.  
“I heard you coughing in there, are you alright?” Jack asked.  
“Honestly no, it hurt like hell, but I’ll be fine,” Alex replied, blowing his nose.  
“I’m sorry I can’t take care of you like you’ve done for me the past couple days,” Jack said.  
“It’s okay, don’t stress over that. You take care of me so much, since I do get sick often. It was nice having it be the other way around for a couple days. But, for now we’ll make this work,” Alex replied, giving Jack a reassuring smile. For the next ten minutes, they sat mostly in silence on their phones, only making noise to cough or sneeze. Eventually, Jack’s stomach started to flip, which he knew was a bad sign.  
“Alex, I think I’m going to be sick,” Jack said, putting his hand to his stomach and wincing.  
“Oh shit, let’s try to get you to the bathroom,” Alex said, urgency in his voice. He stood up as fast as he could, making sure to wrap himself in his blanket. He helped Jack to his feet, then the two of them made their way to the bathroom.   
Out of habit, Alex shut the door and helped Jack sit down on the cold floor. He held Jack’s bangs away from his face as Jack started to gag over the bowl. After a couple minutes, he started to get sick. Alex rubbed his boyfriend’s back, trying his best to comfort him.   
After a couple of minutes, Alex shut his eyes, and wrapped an arm around his stomach. He didn’t have the strongest stomach when he was well, but now that he was sick and already felt nauseous from it, watching and listening to Jack be sick was really testing his limits. When Jack finally stopped, he noticed how uncomfortable Alex looked.  
“You’re not looking too good, Alex,” Jack observed, coughing some.  
“Watching and listening to you is making me feel a bit sick, myself,” Alex admitted, uncomfortably shifting into a different position on the floor.  
“I’m sorry, Alex. Do you think you’re going to be sick, too?” Jack asked. Alex took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down some.  
“For now, I think I’m okay. Do you think you’re done?” Alex asked back. Truth be told, his stomach was nowhere near settled, but he wanted to focus on Jack as best he could.  
“I think so. My stomach still hurts a bit, but I think I just have to wait it out at this point,” Jack replied. With that, Alex slowly stood, then helped Jack up. As Jack flushed the toilet Alex discreetly wrapped his arm around his stomach, still trying to calm himself.   
The two of them walked back to the living room and sat on the couch in their same spots. Alex spent the next fifteen minutes trying to calm himself, but he knew that he wouldn’t be successful when he gagged, getting Jack’s attention.  
“Alex, did you just gag?” Jack quickly asked.  
“Yeah, I’m definitely going to be sick. You stay here, I know you can’t handle this right now,” Alex replied, standing up, then booking it back to the bathroom. As soon as he walked in, he started to get sick. Once he finally got a break, he leaned up against the wall, hugging his stomach and shaking quite a bit from his chills. After getting sick for a couple more minutes, he noticed that his stomach still really hurt. He didn’t want to go back out to the living room, because he wasn’t sure if he was really done yet, so he stayed sitting on the hard floor, and put his head into his hands. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been so sick, which was really saying something for him.  
Meanwhile, Jack was still in the living room, and could hear everything coming from the bathroom, cringing every time he heard Alex get sick. It made his stomach turn some, but he felt sorrier for Alex than he did nauseous. Alex always seemed to get a much worse version of whatever Jack had, and now was no different. After a few minutes of silence from the bathroom, Jack decided that he should check on his boyfriend. He forced himself up, then walked down the hall, back to their bathroom.  
“How’re you doing, Alex?” Jack asked.  
“I’ve been better,” Alex replied in a small voice.  
“Can I come in?” Jack continued, wanting to help his boyfriend as best he could.  
“Don’t, you’ll get sick again,” Alex rasped out.  
“I’ll be fine, it’s been like twenty minutes and I feel a bit better now. I’m coming in,” Jack decided, opening the door. He saw Alex on the floor, all curled up, and saw some tears in Alex’s eyes.  
“Are you crying?” Jack asked, sitting on the floor with Alex. After coughing harshly into his arm, he wrapped his boyfriend into a hug, and noticed that he was still shivering.  
“I just feel so terrible, Jack. I’m so used to having you take care of me, and you can’t do that right now. I totally get it but feeling this awful without the comfort I’m used to sucks ass. I’m sorry, I’m just rambling now,” Alex explained with a sneeze.  
“It’s okay, Alex. I felt the same way earlier. We can do our best to be there for each other while we’re both feeling shitty. Hey, at least we’re miserable together,” Jack said, making them both smile some.  
“That’s true, I guess. Thank you, Jack, you always know what to say. I love you,” Alex said.  
“I love you, too. Now, do you think that you’re done in here? To be honest, the smell really isn’t doing me any favors right now,” Jack asked in a disgusted tone.  
“I think so. Do you want some help up?” Alex offered.  
“I’d appreciate that. I’m so achy, I don’t think I could get up from here on my own right now,” Jack confessed. Alex slowly stood, then helped Jack do the same. When they walked back into the living room, Alex quickly sat on the couch and wrapped himself up in his blanket again.  
“You must be really cold,” Jack said.  
“I’m freezing my ass off,” Alex replied, coughing some.  
“Come here,” Jack said, scooting back on the couch some so Alex could be his little spoon. Jack wrapped his arms around Alex, and Alex started to shiver less, much to Jack’s relief.  
“I feel a bit warmer already,” Alex said, snuggling closer into Jack.  
“I’m glad to hear that. It unnerved me to see you shivering so much. I thought-“ Jack cut himself off by sneezing a couple time into their pillow.  
“Damn it, Jack, that’s-“ Alex tried to say, before breaking into another coughing fit. Jack rubbed Alex’s back until it finally went away.  
“That’s what you get for trying to tell me off,” Jack jokingly said.  
“Oh whatever,” Alex mumbled. Jack noticed Alex start to curl up on himself again.  
“Are you already cold again?” Jack asked.  
“No, my stomach still hurts a lot,” Alex replied. Jack put his hand on Alex’s stomach, and started to rub circles into it.  
“Is this helping a bit?” Jack continued.  
“Yeah, it actually is. Thank you, Jack,” Alex replied.  
“Hey, I’m really sorry for getting you so sick,” Jack said after some silence passed.  
“It’s really okay, I kind of figured this would happen. Like you said, this sucks, but at least we can be miserable together,” Alex replied, making them both smile.  
“That’s true. There’s nobody else I’d rather be on the brink of death with,” Jack said.  
“I love you, Jack,” Alex stated.  
“I love you, too, Alex. Forever and always,” Jack said back, feeling so lucky to have Alex in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Like I said in the earlier note, this was a request from my Tumblr! I got it this morning, and was able to write up the whole thing, type it and edit it all in the same day! I'm sure everyone knows this, but I hardly write stories where the boys are dating, but I thought it fit well for this story. I hope you guys liked this, and I'll try to have another up soon!! I have so many things that I'm excited to write and share with everyone on here! Please send in requests, I absolutely love them!! Lots of love, Liv.


End file.
